MinKyu Love Story
by Ela JungShim
Summary: Fic BDay buat uri Changminnie  . Pairing : MinKyu . Warn : Crack!pair, Miss TYPO's . DLDR, dan kalau udah aca, review please  author menerima kritik yang disertai saran koq


**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ela-Kyuhyunnie proudly present**

**"MinKyu Love Story"**

**Pairing : MinKyu (Shim ChangMin X Cho KyuHyun)**

**Rated : T... maybe (kasih tau ke author kalo harus di pindah ke rate K yak~)**

**Genre : Romance**

**Warn : Crakpair! MissTYPO's, OOC**

**This fic dedicated to Shim Changmin oppa yang hari ini erulang tahun~!**

**SAENGIL CHUKKAE URI MAKNAE SHIM CHANGMIN~!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"U-ummhhh..." suara desahan teredam terdengar dari sebuah ruang ganti yang memiliki papan nama DBSK di bagian depan pintunya.

Ah, kalian semua penasaran? Baiklah, mari kita intip kegiatan apa yang tengah berlangsung di dalam ruang ganti itu hingga timbul suara yang menyerupai desahan itu.

"Ahmm... mmm... Min-ummhhh..." Desahan itu ternyata berasal dari seorang namja bersurai ikal brunette yang kini tengah dicium –ah, lebih tepatnya tengah dilumat oleh namja lain yang lebih tinggi, hingga membuat sang namja yang bibirnya tengah di nikmati dengan rakus itu harus terus menengadahkan kepalanya, dan meraih leher namja yang lebih tinggi itu agar bisa mempertahankan posisinya.

"Umhhh... Min—aahmmhh... cu..kuuphh... aahhh... ummhhhh..." desah namja tampan namun sangat manis yang kita semua kenal sebagai Cho Kyuhyun itu.

Jujur saja, sebenarnya Kyu menyukai—ralat, maksudnya sangat menyukai rasa bibir namjachingunya itu. Namun akan berbeda kasus jika namjachingunya itu sudah menciumnya berkali-kali semenjak satu jam yang lalu.

Bayangkan jika kalian harus terus mendongakkan kepala selama satu jam. Bayangkan jika sekarang ini nafasmu sudah sangat tersengal karena sejak satu jam yang lalu, setiap kali kau hampir kehabisan nafas, namjachingumu akhirnya berbaik hati menghentikan ciuman kalian sebentar, namun belum ada beberapa detik paru-parumu mengais udara, bibirmu kembali di raup dan kemudian dilumat, dan kejadian tadi terus terjadi berulang-ulang, seakan namjachingumu tak ingin melepaskan tautan bibir kalian untuk selamanya.

**BRUKK!**

Suara benda –atau lebih tepatnya tubuh—yang terjatuh disertai dengan tarikan nafas yang tak beraturan menandai berakhirnya sesi ciuman mereka kali itu. Shim Changmin –namja bersurai madu yang sedari tadi tersu melahap bibir namjachingunya itu menyeringai evil melihat sang kekasih yang terduduk lemas –karena kakinya tak sanggup lagi menopang tubuhnya akibat sensasi ciuman mereka—dengan bibir merah membengkak –karena ciuman, hisapan, jilatan dan gigitan-gigitan yang ia lakukan pada sepasang bibir sintal nan ranum menggoda itu—yang terbuka lebar karena membutuhkan pasokan udara yang banyak dan cepat.

"Sepertinya cukup untuk hukumanmu kali ini, BabyKyu. Kau tahu kalau aku sangat tak suka melihatmu berdekatan dengan Zhoumi-hyung ataupun Siwon-hyung, kan?" Changmin mendudukkan diri di samping Kyu dan mengelus pipi chubbynya yang sangat imut itu.

Kyuhyun hanya mendelik menatap namjachingunya itu. Ia masih tak sanggup bicara karena nafasnya masih belum kuat untuk menanggapi Changmin.

"Aniya. Bukannya aku tak percaya padamu, BabyKyu," Changmin meraih pinggang Kyuhyun lalu menariknya, membuat tubuh ringkih Kyuhyun kini berada dalam rengkuhan seorang Shim Changmin. "Hanya saja, sangat tak menyenangkan melihat nae BabyKyu di sentuh, dipeluk, dan di cium-cium oleh namja lain, yang sudah jelas mencintaimu." Lanjut Changmin sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu sang namjachingu. "Kau hanya milikku, BabyKyu. Hanya aku yang boleh memelukmu dan menciummu."

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya dengan malas. Ya, bisa kalian tebak kalau ini bukan pertama kalinya sang namjachingu bersikap berlebihan –menurutnya—seperti ini. Sudah berkali-kali Changmin menunjukkan ke_posessive_annya dan kecemburuannya. Dan itu semua tak lain dan tak bukan disebabkan oleh akrabnya Kyu dengan Zhoumi dan Siwon. Ya, hanya pada kedua namja itu seorang Shim Changmin jadi bersikap berlebihan, sedangkan pada Sungmin yang notabene sekamar dengan Kyuhun, tak pernah ia permasalahkan.

Jangan menganggap Changmin berlebihan, karena semua perbuatannya itu sangat berdasar. Mengenai Sungmin, Changmin tak pernah khawatir karena sudah jelas kalau namja manis bergigi kelinci itu tengah menjalin asmara dengan dongsaengnya sendiri yang bermata sipit dan berpipi chubby, salah satu dari member suju M yang paling muda. Ya, tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Henry Lau. Selain itu, keakraban Sungmin-hyung dan juga Kyuhyun yang terlihat sangat berlebihan sampai banyak yang menjuluk mereka KyuMin itu tak lebih dari hubungan seorang hyung dengan namdongsaengnya. Sungmin memiliki seorang namsaeng yang bernama Sungjin, dan ia menganggap Kyuhyun itu sendiri bagaikan Sungjin, jadi ia selalu memanjakan dan menuruti permintaan Kyuhyun. Sedangkan bagi Kyu, Sungmin itu seperti Ahra, noonanya yang sangat menyayanginya.

Nah, jadi tak ada alasan untuk cemburu pada Sungmin kan?

Lalu, mengenai Zhoumi dan Siwon... Kedua nama itu selalu saja sanggup membuat hati Changmin memanas, mengingat kedua namja itu telah dengan beraninya menembak a.k.a menyatakan cinta pada BabyKyu**-NYA**! Cho Kyuhyun**NYA**!

Hemm, sebenarnya kejadian penembakan itu terjadi karena kelalaian Changmin yang tak dengan jelas menyatakan kalau Kyuhyun itu sudah menjadi namjachingunya. Yah, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, saat itu memang mereka belum lama jadian, dan belum sempat juga mereka menyebarluaskannya pada member masing-masing.

Ah, aku tahu, kalian pasti penasaran kapan Kyuhyun dan Changmin jadian kan?

Oke, oke, jika kalian seorang MinKyu shipper, akan aku beritahu kapan couple MinKyu itu terbentuk.

**Tahun 2005**

Ya, kalian tak salah mendengar, melihat ataupun membaca. Tahun 2005, adalah saat pertama kali Changmin mengenal seorang namja tampan namun sangat manis itu. Ya, jika kalian tahu, itu adalah saat Kyuhyun mengikuti Chin Chin Sing Competition, dimana Kyuhyun meraih juara ketiga, dan akhirnya di tampilkan dalam remake videonya TVXQ yang berjudul Hai Ya Ya.

Magnae usil yang mendapat julukan Lord VoldeMin itu terpesona pada seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang saat itu bukan siapa-siapa. Terpesona pada suaranya, dan akhirnya terpesona juga melihat wajah manisnya, hingga bermuara pada perasaan cinta ketika akhirnya Changmin mulai mencoba mengenal seorang Cho Kyuhyun lebih dekat.

Sebut Changmin gila, ketika pada akhirnya ia menyatakan cintanya pada Kyuhyun dengan cara yang teramat sangat aneh.

.

.

_**Flashback**_

"Kyu, bisakah kau kemari sekarang? Aku sedang sakit dan sekarang sendirian di dalam dorm," rengek Changmin dengan suara yang terdengar begitu lemas, hingga membuat Kyu meninggalkan PSPnya, oke perlu kutekankan sekali lagi, seorang **Cho** **Kyuhyun** _**meninggalkan**_** PSP**nya, dan dengan segera melesat menuju dorm DBSK karena begitu mengkhawatirkan seorang namja yang meneleponnya.

"Ya, Changmin-ah, kau tak apa?" seru Kyuhyun ketika ia sudah berada di dalam sunyinya dorm DBSK. Jangan heran kenapa Kyu bisa masuk ke dalam dorm DBSK, itu semua karena Changmin sudah memberikan kunci duplikat dormnya pada Kyuhyun—atas seizin sang appa dan ummanya—Yunho dan Jaejoong—tentunya.

Melihat betapa sunyinya dorm DBSK membuat Kyu panik. Otaknya memikirkan beribu hal mengerikan yang bisa terjadi pada Changmin karena ia sedang sakit dan malah tak ada seorangpun yang berada di dorm untuk mengurusnya.

"Changmin-ah! Kau tak apa?" seru Kyuhyun lagi ketika ia membuka pintu kamar Changmin dengan 'lembut' dan langsung menghambur ke arah Changmin yang ternyata tengah tiduran dengan kelopak mata yang terbuka sedikit, memperlihatkan sepasang manik coklat yang menatapnya dengan sayu di atas tempat tidurnya dengan berlapis-lapis selimut menutupi tubuh tingginya.

"Uukhh... Kyu..." panggil Changmin dengan lemah dan menaikkan tangannya, mencoba meraih Kyuhyun. Melihat itu, Kyu segera meraih tangan Changmin yang terulur dan menggenggamnya erat.

'Tidak panas', batin Kyu saat itu, namun suara erangan Changmin setelahnya membuat Kyu melupakan hal itu dan kembali terfokus pada waah Changmin yang terlihat begitu tersiksa.

"Ada apa Min? Mana yang terasa sakit?" tanya Kyu penuh kekhawatiran.

"Sakit.. Kyu... Dadaku terasa sakit sekali..." keluh Changmin sambil mengulurkan tangan satunya dan menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun, hingga kini kedua tangan Kyuhyun masing-masing tergenggam erat oleh Changmin.

"Sangat sakit... Kyu.." lanjut hangmin dengan lirih, dan sedetik kemudian. Kyuhyun merasa dunianya terbalik dan berakhir dengan terhempasnya ia di tempat yang empuk, dan wajahnya langsung memerah ketika melihat wajah tampan Changmin—yang sudah diakui oleh seluruh member DBSK—berada tepat di atasnya, dan sangat dekat hingga hidung mereka bersentuhan.

"C-C-Changmin?" gagap Kyuhyun sambil berusaha meronta, namun percuma karena kini badannya telah terhimpit oleh badan Changmin, dan kedua tangannya dipegang erat oleh Changmin.

"Kau tahu Kyu? Aku menderita penyakit yang aneh dan sangat mematikan." Ucap Changmin yang langsung membuat Kyuhyun tersentak kaget. Ia menatap tak percaya pada Changmin dengan bias kekhawatiran dan kesedihan terpancar dari sana.

Penyakit aneh dan mematikan. Hanya satu hal yang terlintas di benak Kyu.

Kanker.

Cancer.

Karsinoma.

Penyakit yang menyebar dengan aneh dan tak beraturan, yang sangat tak jelas apa penyebabnya, dan sangat mematikan.

"M-Min..." panggil Kyuhyun dengan suara bergetar ketika memikirkan kalau namja di depannya ini tengah mengidap penyakit yang sangat mematikan. Tenggorokannya tercekat memikirkan kalau ia akan kehilangan seseorang yang ia sayangi dan ia... cintai...

Ya, Kyuhyun sadar, sangat sadar malah, kalau yang berada di depannya ini adalah seorang namja. Dan ia juga dalam keadaan sadar sepenuhnya ketika ia mengatakan kalau ia mencintai namja di depannya ini. Sangat mencintainya, melebihi PSP dan seluruh game di dunia ini.

.

Hancur

Rasanya kini hatinya hancur berkeping-keping ketika mendengar kalau namja yang ia cintai itu tengah mengidap suatu penyakit yang mematikan.

Benarkah ia akan kehilangan sosok yang sangat ia cintai ini?

"Bagian mana Min?" tanya Kyu dengan suaranya yang parau. "Bagian mana yang diserang penyakit itu?" tanyanya lagi dengan suara yang bergetar menahan tangis.

"Hatiku, Kyu. Hatikulah yang terserang penyakit itu." Sahut Changmin yang langsung membuat Kyuhyun meneteskan air matannya.

Penyakit mematikan, Hati.

Kanker Hati.

Itukah penyakit yang kini tengah menggerogoti tubuh Changmin? Setahunya, hati itu tempat menetralisir racun, yang artinya jika bagian itu yang diserang sel kanker, maka artinya tubuh Changmin tak akan bisa menetralisir semua racun yang masuk ke tubuhnya, dan racun-racun itu akan menyerang seluruh tubuhnya sendiri tanpa bisa di cegah.

Yang artinya juga bahwa kini namja yang ia cintai itu...

.

..

...tak punya harapan hidup lagi...

"Hiks... Min.. Min..." isak Kyuhyun di antara tangisnya yang kini makin meng-anak sungai di pipinya. "Berapa lama.. hiks... Min..?" tanya Kyu yang tak lagi berusaha menahan lelehan air matanya. Bahkan ketika menanyakan pertanyaan penting itu, Kyuhyun hanya menambah intensitas kelenjar air matanya untuk makin banyak memproduksi air mata.

"3 bulan Kyu." Sahut Changmin dengan kalem, yang membuat Kyuhyun makin tak bisa menahan dirinya lagi dan langsung meraih leher Changmin dan memeluknya erat. Membenamkan kepalanya ke perpotongan leher namja tinggi tu, dan menumpahkan air matanya disana.

3 bulan.

Hanya tiga bulan lagi saja kah sisa usia Changmin di dunia ini?

Andwae! Ia sangat tak bisa menerimanya. Ia tak bisa menerima kalau tiga bulan lagi ia tak bisa melihat wajah tampan di depannya ini lagi. Tak bisa menerima kalau ia tak akan bisa melihat senyum menyilaukan dari namja tampan ini lagi. Tak bisa menerima kalau ia tak akan bisa melihat ketidaksempurnaan kelopak mata Changmin ketika ia tersenyum lebar lagi.

Tidak bisa! Ia sungguh tak bisa menerimanya!

"Jangan Min.. hiks... jangan tinggalkan aku... hiks... Min..." isak Kyuhyun di leher Changmin. Membuat namja tampan dengan tinggi rata-rata itu merasa merinding. "Saranghae Min... hiks... jangan pergi... hiks..." isak Kyuhyun terus, tanpa tahu kalau kini namja yang tengah ia peluk itu mengeluarkan evil smirk kebanggaannya.

"Aku tahu, nado Saranghae Kyu. Nae cry baby." Ucap Changmin sambil menghempaskan tubuh Kyuhyun hingga namja manis itu kembali terlentang di bawahnya. Sungguh pemandangan yang sangat indah dan sangat menggoda ketika melihat namja manis yang kau cintai kini diam tak berdaya di bawah tubuhmu, dengan wajah dan mata yang memerah karena tangis.. yang di sebabkan olehmu. Sungguh, kini Changmin merasa sangat ingin memakan tubuh yang terbaring di bawahnya.

"Sudah kuduga kalau kau pasti akan mengambil kesimpulan yang salah, crybabyKyu" ucap Changmin menampilkan evil smirk yang membuat Kyu sedikit merinding dan merasa jantungnya ingin melompat.

"Ap-apa ma-maksudmu, M-Mim?" tanya Kyuhyun bingung.

"Penyakit mematikan, hati dan tiga bulan. Kau pasti erpikir kalau aku kena kanker hati dan hanya akan bertahan sampai tiga bulan lagi kan?" tanya Changmin sambil memepetkan badannya pada Kyuhyun yang kini memasang raut wajah tak mengertinya, yang malah terlihat makin manis di mata Changmin.

"N-ne. La-lalu?" gagap Kyuhyun bingung. Bingung menata hatinya karena kini perasaan bingungnya berganti dengan kegugupan karena Changmin mendekatkan tubuhnya.

"Fisikku sehat, Cho Kyuhyun. Tapi aku sakit." Ucap Changmin yang makin membingungkan Kyuhyun. "Aku sakit... sakit karenamu, Kyu."

"MWO?" seru Kyuhyun tak mengerti dengan ucapan Changmin. Ah, lihat saja, karena saking terkejutnya, kini air mata Kyuhyun sudah berhenti mengalir.

"Tubuhku lemas tiap kali aku merasakan betapa hatiku menjerit merindukan kehadiran sosokmu di dekatku, Kyu. _Tiga bulan_ aku terus tersiksa dengan perasaan ini. Perasaan yang _menyerang hatiku_ dengan begitu ganasnya, hingga membuatnya merasakan nyeri yang amat sangat tiap kali terpikir olehku kalau kau tak memiliki perasaan yang sama seperti apa yang kurasakan. Ini sangat _aneh_, karena bagaimana mungkin aku bisa measakan ini semua terhadap seorang namja. Namun perasaan ini sangat _mematikan_, karena tiap kali kau jauh dariku, jantungku serasa ingin meledak tiap kali aku melihat senyum manismu, dan saat kau jauh, jantungku berdetak dengan begitu lambat, seakan tak ingin lagi untuk berdetak, karena tak ada debar jantungmu yang menyemangatinya." Ucap Changmin panjang lebar sambil mencium pipi kenyal Kyuhyun. Tepat seperti yang ia harapkan, pipi itu sangat halus dan terasa begitu lembut dan kenyal di bibirnya.

"..."

Kyuhyun tak sanggup berkata apa-apa karena rasanya saat ini ia kehilangan semua kata-kata. Ia tak tahu harus merasa gembira karena Changmin tak menderita penyakit berbahaya seperti yang ia duga, ataukah harus marah karena namja itu mengerjainya dengan berucap secara ambigu dan membuatnya menyimpulkan sesuatu yang salah, ataukah ia harus merasa bahagia karena mendengar ucapan Changmin tadi berarti kalau perasaannya tak hanya bertepuk sebelah tangan, atau... seharusnya ia malu karena semudah itu masuk perangkap Changmin, hingga menangis dan menyatakan perasaannya secara tidak sadar...

.

..

...

WHAT THE HELL!

Wajah Kyuhyun kini dipenuhi rona merah manis karena ia teringat bahwa dengan bodohnya, ia telah mengaku cinta pada namja manis yang kini masih menciumi pipi kanan-kirinya bergantian.

"Nado saranghae, BabyKyu," ucap Changmin ketika melihat rona merah yang mewarnai kulit pucat Kyuhyun.

"Saranghae," ucap Changmin sambil mencium kedua kelopak mata Kyuhyun yang terpejam ketika ia mendekatkan bibirnya.

"Neomu neoumu Saranghae," ucapnya sambil menciumi kedua belah pipi Kyuhyun—lagi.

"Jeongmal Saranghae," bibir Changmin bergerak mencium hidung mancung nan mungil milik Kyuhyun.

"Saranghae youngwonhi," desahnya tepat di depan bibir Kyuhyun, untuk kemudian tanpa ragu, meraih dagu Kyuhyun, dan bibirnya bergerak maju untuk mengecup bibir sintal nan menggoda milik sang namja yang kini resmi menjadi namjachingunya.

_**Flashback end**_

.

.

Haah, dan setelah itu semuanya terasa begitu cepat karena mereka terpisah oleh jarak yang membentang. Saat itu Changmin harus ke Jepang untuk melanjutkan kegiatannya bersama DBSK untuk mengibarkan nama Tohoshinki di negara matahari sana. Sedangkan Kyuhyun sendiri, ia di rekrut oleh SMEnt dan akhirnya memulai debutnya di awal tahun 2006, pada album kedua Super Junior.

Berat. Hanya itu yang terasa pada keduanya. Menjalani _Long Distance Relationship_ di tengah kesibukan keduanya untuk beradapasi dengan lingkungan menyebabkan mereka hanya bisa berhubungan melalui telepon dan email. Karena itulah tak ada yang tahu kalau seorang Cho Kyuhyun sudah terlabeli dengan nama Shim Changmin sebagai pemiliknya. Termasuk sang angel without wings—sang leader, maupun Sungmin yang notabene sekamar dengan Kyuhyun.

Tahun 2007 adalah tahun terberat bagi Changmin dan Kyuhyun. Kecelakaan yang dialami Kyuhyun membuat Changmin menangis meraung-raung mendapati sang namjachingu tengah meregang nyawa di ruangan _Intensive Care Unit_. Bahkan dengan kemungkinan sang namjachingu akan kehilangan suaranya, Changmin tak bisa selalu berada di samping Kyuhyun—karena kesibukan dan jadwal mencekik yang harus ia jalani— , membuat maknae yang mendapat julukan monster makanan itu depresi berat, mengakibatkan semua member merasakan kengerian mencekam setiap mereka berada di luar pantauan publik dan kamera.

Bagaimana tidak merasa ngeri, karena sang maknae yang terkenal dengan tingkah usil dan selalu menganggu dan bersikap arogan pada semua hyungnya itu menjadi diam, menjauhi PSP dan bahkan menolak makanan! Perlu ku tekankan sekali lagi, seorang **Shim Changmin** _**menjauhi**_** PSP** dan _**menolak**_** makanan**!

Sungguh hal yang sangat horor dan membuat semua member ketakutan, apalagi ditambah dengan betapa gelap dan berat aura yang menyelubungi sang maknae akhirnya ikut menyebar di seluruh dorm dan membuat dorm DBSK yang biasanya ramai menjadi sunyi seperti tempat pemakaman.

Hanya saat tengah malam, saat ketika pekerjaan mereka selesai dan jika saat itu mereka berada di Seoul, Changmin akan keluar dari dormnya sendirian dan mengunjungi sang namjachingu. Awalnya hanya menangis saja yang ia lakukan. Yang kedua berlanjut dengan permintaan-permintaan maaf karena tak bisa menjaganya setiap waktu. Dan terus berlanjut menjadi monolog seorang Shim Changmin yang mengajak Kyuhyun berbicara, ucapan-ucapan cinta yang terus dibisikkannya di sela tangisnya, dan berjuta-juta permohonan agar sang namjachingu segera sadar dan sembuh.

Keajaiban itu benar ada.

Karena adanya dokter yyang akhirnya bisa menyelamatkan hidup namjachingunya, bisa membuat BabyKyunya sembuh tanpa perlu merusak suara yang menjadi kebanggaan seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Wang Yong Pil, nama dokter yang membuat Changmin merasa berterima kasih sekali, hingga setelah operasi itu selesai dan ternyata sukses, Changmin mengejar sang dokter, dan membungkukkan badan berkali-kali sambil menangis dan mengucapkan terima kasih berulang kali, dan bahkan Changmin sampai bersujud karena begitu merasa berterima kasih pada sang dokter yang telah menyelamatkan hidup sang namjachingu beserta suaranya.

Lepas hari itu, Changmin kembali ke personalitynya yang biasa, membuat dorm DBSK kembali di penuhi kericuhan yang ia dan Junsu sebabkan.

.

Masalah di mulai setelah itu. Hankyung, Zhou Mi dan Siwon yang menyaksikan sendiri betapa Kyuhyun nyaris meregang nyawa di rumah sakit, mulai dengan gencar mendekati sang maknae, membuat Changmin merasakan perasaan cemburu yang membara ketika melihat banyak video mengenai HanKyu, MiXian dan WonKyu couple beredar di youtube.

Puncaknya adalah ketika pada album sorry-sorry keluar, masih jelas di ingatan kalau setelah album sorry-sorry, Hankyung mengajukan gugatan pada SMEnt, dengan alasan kontrak yang mencekik hati. Memang, alasan itu tak salah, namun sebenarnya ada alasan lain di balik keluarnya member yang berasal dari China tersebut.

.

.

_**Flashback. November 2009**_

"Saranghae, Kyu!" seru tiga namja dengan ketampanan di atas rata-rata itu kepada maknae mereka yang sedang bersantai di kamar sambil main PS3 bersama sang namjachingu, Changmin.

Bisa ditebak betapa murkanya Changmin saat melihat ketiga namja tadi –yang terindentifikasi sebagai Hankyung, Zhou Mi dan Siwon—mendekati Kyuhyun, menariknya dari depan TV Plasma dan menjauhkan joystick darinya, untuk kemudian di dudukkan di atas tempat tidur, dengan ketiga namja tadi berlutut berdampingan di depannya.

"Kyuhyun-ah, Saranghae," ucap ketiganya lagi sambil menatap Kyuhyun penuh harap, tanpa memperhatikan kalau aura hitam sudah menguar dari tubuh Changmin. Namun Changmin menahan diri dulu, ia ingin melihat bagaimana cara Kyuhyun menghadapi ini semua.

"Mi-mianhae, hyung. A-aku tak bisa.." ucap Kyuhyun dengan ekspresi tak enak. Ia sungguh tak ingin menyakiti ketiga Hyungnya yang sangat ia sayangi itu. Namun ia tak bisa memaksakan perasaannnya karena baginya, hanya ada Changmin seorang yang memenuhi hatinya. Tak ada orang lain.

"Waeyo, Kyu? Kami tak memintamu untuk jadian dengan kami bertiga, namun pilihlah salah satu dari kami, dan kami akan siap menerima pilihanmu," ucap Hankyung bijak, yang di amini oleh dua namja lainnya.

"T-tapi aku tak bisa, hyung. A-aku sudah punya namjachingu dan a-aku sangat mencintainya," ucap Kyuhyun sambil ekor matanya melirik Changmin yang kini terseyum bahagia mendengar jawaban BabyKyunya.

"Bohong!" seru ketiga namja tadi tak percaya. Tentu saja mereka tak percaya, bagaimanapun, mereka tak pernah melihat Kyuhyun jalan dengan namja lain. Paling yang mereka tahu, Kyuhyun itu seringnya keluar itu bersama... Changmin...

"!" Serentak ketiga namja tadi menoleh ke arah Changmin, yang kini memasang EvilSmirknya.

"Ne, hyungdeul baru sadar kalau hyungdeul menembak BabyKyu di depan namjachingunya sendiri, eoh?" ucap Changmin sinis sambil berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun. Tanpa merasa bersalah ataupun tak enak hati, Changmin memeluk Kyuhyun erat, menunjukkan keprotektifannya pada sang BabyKyu.

"BayKyu itu namjachinguku. Bahkan ia sudah menjadi milikku sejak sebelum ia masuk menjadi anggota Super Junior, jadi lebih baik, hyungdeul hapuskan saja perasaan cinta itu dari hati hyungdeul, karena sampai kapanpun, aku tak akan melepaskan BabyKyu!" tegas Changmin sambil meraih Kyuhyun dan menggendongnya ala bridal style dan membawanya ke tengah dorm.

"HYUNGDEUUULLL!" teriak Changmin di dalam dorm itu, membuat seluruh member yang ada di sana hampir jantungan, dan mendatangi Changmin dengan suasana hati yang berebeda-beda. Ada yang marah, sebal, penasaran, namun juga khawatir mendengar teriakan dari namja yang memiliki suara tinggi itu.

"Waeyo, Changminnie?" tanya sang leader Suju dengan lembut.

"Kurasa ini kesalahanku karena tak mengklarifikasikannya dan juga memberitahu hyungdeul semua." Ucap Changmin yang kini menatapi semua member yang tengah memasang wajah bingung dan tak mengertinya. "BabyKyu, atau Cho Kyuhyun, maknae kalian itu, adalah namjachinguku. Jadi kuharap jika ada salah satu dari hyungdeul sekalian yang memiliki perasaan sayang yang 'sedikit' berlebih pada BabyKyu-**KU** ini, lebih baik hapuskan saja, karena aku tak akan pernah melepaskan Kyuhyun!" ucap Changmin tegas, sambil kemudian menarik Kyuhyun keluar dari dorm, mennggalkan seluruh member yang tengah shock mendengar ucapannya barusan. Mereka semua tak pernah menyangka kalau Changmin dan Kyuhyun itu sepasang kekasih. Yang mereka tahu, Kyuhyun memang sering keluar bersama Changmin dan Changmin sering main ke dorm, hanya karena mereka teman dekat yang terhubungkan oleh game dan SMEnt.

Jika kalian bertanya kemana Changmin pergi membawa Kyuhyun, dorm DBSK adalah jawabannya. Sama seperti tadi, Changmin kembali berteriak di dalam dorm dan mengumumkan kalau Kyuhyun itu adalah namjachingunya, dan lalu menarik sang namjachingu ke dalam kamarnya untuk memberikan ciuman-ciuman mautnya pada si gamernya Suju tersebut.

**_Flashback end_**

**_._**

.

Ah, dan setelah itu, semua terasa damai, sampai kemudian Hankyung yang tak tahan dengan kontrak dan kekejaman SMEnt, mengajukan tuntutan melalui pengacaranya. Hankyung saat itu sudah terlalu tersiksa di bawan naungan SMEnt. Ia bisa bertahan selama 5 tahun ini karena adanya Kyuhyun sebagai penopang hatinya. Namun mengetahui kalau Kyuhyun sudah memiliki namjachingu dan tak mungkin bagi Hankyung untuk menghancurkan hubungan mereka berdua, ditambah dengan satu ginjalnya yang sudah benar-benar sakit, akhirnya Hankyung memutuskan untuk keluar, diiringi dengan tangis dan kesedihan mendalam dari seluruh personel Super Junior.

Malang bagi Changmin, karena setelah itu baik Zhou Mi maupun Siwon tak mau menyerah begitu saja. Biarpun tak mengatakannya secara langsung, Changmin dapat melihat kalau kedua hyung dari namjachingunya itu masih terus saja berusaha menarik perhatian Kyuhyun dengan sering melakukan skinship dan begitu bersikap perhatian pada Kyuhyun. Dan itu semua jelas membuat Changmin marah, namun untungnya Kyuhyun mampu meyakinkan Changmin bahwa itu semua tak akan berpengaruh baginya. Hanya akan ada Shim Changmin seorang yang memenuhi hatinya dan hanya Shim Changmin seorang yang mampu merasakan getar cinta dan debar manis dari jantungnya.

.

Oke. Sepertinya kita semua sudah melenceng terlalu jauh, jadi marilah kita kembali pada situasi sekarang, dimana Kyuhyun masih terengah dan menatap Changmin dengan sebal di ruang ganti milik DBSK itu.

"Hey, BabyKyu, kau tak lupa janjimu kan?" bisik Changmin yang masih menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Kyuhyun. "Tiga hari lagi ulang tahunku, Baby," desah Changmin seduktif, sambil dengan sengaja meniup leher sang namjachingu, membuat Kyuhyun merinding. Merinding merasakan hembusan nafas Changmin, namun juga merinding memkirkan apa yang akan terjadi padanya tiga hari setelah ini. Ingatan Kyuhyun kembali ke saat dimana ia merayakan ulang tahunnya.

.

_**.**_

_**Flashback, 3 Februari 2012**_

"Kalian sudah siap untuk mati, nae hyungdeul?"

Super Show 4 telah selesai. Namun tidak dengan kemarahan sang evil maknae mereka itu. Sungguh, semua member merasa ketakutan melihat aura gelap yang di keluarkan oleh maknae mereka, yang terus saja menatap tajam seluruh member dengan kekesalan yang sangat kentara. Bagaimanapun juga, sangat keterlaluan ketika seluruh member membenamkan wajahnya sampai SEPULUH DETIK di dalam kue yang penuh dengan krim yang tak ia suka.

Namun kelihatannya Yesung sudah memikirkan sampai sejauh ini, dan dengan cepat ia menyodorkan handphonenya ke arah Kyuhyun yang makin menatapnya tajam.

"BabyKyu! Saengil Chukkae! Saranghae!" sebuah seruan keras –karena Yesung me-loudspeakernya—dengan nada tinggi membuat sepasang mata coklat Kyuhyun langsung tertuju pada handphone itu dan memuat semua member merasa lega, termasuk juga Siwon dan Zhou Mi.

Kelegaan yang dirasakan oleh semua member itu sangat beralasan. Bagaimana tidak, mereka semua sudah pernah menyaksikan betapa hebatnya Changmin sewaktu menghentikan Kyuhyun yang mengamuk, terutama beberapa waktu lalu waktu Kyuhyun, Donghae dan Eunhyuk di pilih menjadi artis yang mengikuti acara wgm. Kyuhyun yang saat itu memarahi sang leader dan juga menyemprot member lain yang mencoba menenangkannya yang sedang mengamuk ketika mendengar ia terpilih mengikuti wgm, padahal ia adalah member termuda di Super Junior. Selain itu, ia tak suka kalau harus berdekatan dengan yeoja tak ia kenal dan harus bersikap mesra dengan meraka. Dan saat itu, untung saja handphone Kyuhyun berbunyi, dan tak lama kemudian Kyuhyun sudah kembali tenang dan masuk ke kamarnya untuk terus mengobrol dengan Changmin—yang meneleponnya tadi.

"BabyKyu? Hey! Jawab aku!" seru Changmin lagi, yang menyadarkan Kyuhyun dan dengan segera meraih handphone yang di sodorkan Yesung.

"Minnie," sahut Kyuhyun masih dengan nada dinginnya, meski perlahan aura gelapnya mulai menghilang.

"Waeyo BabyKyu? Kau sedang marah?" tanya Changmin heran mendengar nada bicara namjachingunya yang terdengar dingin.

"Ne, Minnie. Kau tahu, hyungdeulku benar-benar ingin merasakan neraka sekarang ini," sahut Kyuhyun sambil menyeringai menatap hyungdeulnya, yang hanya bisa meneguk ludah dengan berat.

"Aigoo~ BayKyu, kenapa kau malah marah-marah di hari ulang tahunmu ini?" tanya Changmin bingung. Pasalnya, Changmin memang belum tahu menahu mengenai kejadian pada konser SS4 mereka.

"Mereka berani, Minnie. Mereka berani-beraninya menenggelamkan kepalaku pada kue tart sampai sepuluh detik! Sepuluh detik, Minnie! Dan kau tahu betapa aku sangat tak suka dengan semua cream-cream itu!" keluh Kyu cepat dengan suara yang terdengar agak manja, membuat hyungdeulnya agak sweatdrop melihat perubahan Kyuhyun.

"Ahahahahaha! Mereka sudah ketularan usilmu, BabyKyu!" gelak Changmin yang mulai mengerti kenapa Yesung-hyung menghubunginya.

"YA! Kenapa kau malah tertawa begitu, Shim Changmin!" kesal Kyuhyun yang malah mendapatkan tawa sebagai reaksi dari keluh-kesahnya pada sang namjachingu.

"Wae? Itu lucu kan, BabyKyu? Dan lebih lucu lagi ketika mendengarmu marah-marah tak karuan begini," sahut Changmin kalem.

"MWOYA? Apa maksudmu, Shim Changmin?" seru Kyuhyun tak terima mendengar jawaban Changmin di seberang sana.

"Begini, BabyKyu tahu kan kalau hyungdeulmu itu melakukan itu karena hari ini nae BabyKyu ulang tahun kan?"

"Ne," sahut Kyuhyun dengan suara yang terdengar lebih tenang, terbawa dengan nada suara Changmin yang menenangkan itu. Diam-diam, semua memer yang ada disana menghela nafas lega karena melihat evilmaknae mereka itu sudah agak lebih tenang. Memang menghubungi Changmin bukan keputusan yang salah.

"Dan BabyKyu kesal karena mereka melakukan itu pada BabyKyu kan?" tanya Changmin yang kembali disambut gumaman setuju dari Kyuhyun.

"Gampang saja kan? Kenapa BayKyu tidak membalas mereka dengan memberikan 'servis lebih' saat giliran mereka yang berulang tahun?" ucap Changmin santai, namun berbuah senyuman-ah, bukan, melainkan seringaian mengerikan dari seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

"Arrasseo, BabyKyu?"

"Ne, Minnie, aku mengerti. Jadi kalau aku kesal sekarang ini, memang tak berguna. Lebih baik aku memberikan 'kado balasan' ketika giliran yang lain berulang tahun, begitu kan, Minnie?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan aura setan tak terbantahkan, yang kembali membuat hyungdeulnya memikirkan beribu cara untuk melarikan diri ketika giliran ulang tahun mereka datang.

"Ne. Nae chagiya memang pintar~ "

Setelah itu Kyuhyun –dengan masih membawa handphone Yesung—berjalan santai ke kamarnya sambil berbicara dengan namjachingunya sambil tertawa-tawa. Meninggalkan Yesung yang merana karena pulsanya akan dihabiskan oleh evilmaknae mereka, karena telepon internasional yang meeka lakukan.

Poor Yesung~

.

.

"Kalau saja kau sedang tak ada konser, saat ini pasti kau akan berada di kamarku, dan aku bisa menciummu sepuasnya," ucap Changmin ketika Kyuhyun berkata kalau namja itu merindukan namja tinggi itu. "Ya, aku pasti akan mengecup bibirmu dengan lembut—pada awalnya—dan kemudian, aku akan mulai melumat lembut kedua bibirmu itu sampai keduanya memerah sempurna," lanjut Changmin tanpa tahu kalau kini wajah Kyuhyun sudah memerah mendengar perkataan changmin yang bisa dibilang sedikit mesum.

"Y-YA! Minnie, hentikan!" rengek Kyuhyun yang tak tahan mendengar kata-kata Changmin.

"Wae? Kau tahu kalau aku pasti akan melakukannya kan, BabyKyu. Setelah puas melumat bibirmu, aku akan memasukkan lidahku ke dalam gua hangatmu, menjelajahinya hingga ke sudut-sudutnya untuk akhirnya meraih lidahmu dan saling memagut mesra," lanjut Changmin yang kini tersenyum evil membayangkan betapa merahnya wajah BabyKyunya saat ini.

"M-Minnie~!"

"Waeyo, BabyKyunnie? Setelah puas, aku akan melepas bibirmu karena kau pasti sudah akan kekurangan oksigen, dan aku akan berpindah menjelajahi lehermu, menemukan setiap titik sensitifmu, merasainya dengan lidahku, mengigitnya dengan lembut hingga memerah, dan akan kuhisap dengan sangat lembut hingga tersisa jejak merah membara sebagai buki kalau kau adalah milikku, BabyKyu," lanjut Changmin dengan suara berat karena agak terbawa nafsu.

"Min..Minnie..." panggil Kyu dengan agak tertahan mengingat kini sang evilmaknae itu kini merasa suhu tubuhnya meningkat mendengar suara berat namjachingunya, disertai dengan kata-kata yang cukup membuatnya merasa panas-dingin.

"Ne, BabyKyu?" goda Changmin masih dengan suara beratnya.

"Minnie~ ," panngil Kyuhyun dengan manja karena suara Changmin yang terdengar langsung tepat di telinganya itu terasa begitu _sexy_ dan benar-benar mampu menggoda sang evil maknae tersebut.

"Ne, BabyKyu. Aku ingin menyentuhmu... menyentuhmu lebih jauh. Menelusuri setiap lekuk tubuhmu yang mulai terekspos sedikit demi sedikit, menggerayangi setiap sudut yang tersembunyi, dan membuatmu terus-dan terus mendesahkan namaku ketika aku bergerak di dalam tubuhmu."

Wajah Kyuhyun kini sudah semerah kepiting rebus siap saji. Ia memang paling tak bisa menahan dirinya ketika Changmin menggunakan suara beratnya dan mulai membicaran hal-hal yang kotor mengenai mereka. Jantungnya berdetak begitu keras, hingga sepertinya ia sudah di pastikan meninggal kalau saja ia mempunyai penyakit jantung.

"BabyKyu, kita sudah bersama selama 8 tahun. Kapan kau siap, BabyKyu?" tanya Changmin dengan nada yang_ seductive_.

Kyuhyun terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Changmin.

Yah, jika kalian memang yadong seperti author –yang pastinya itu benar— , kalian semua pasti tahu apa yang di maksudkan oleh Lord VoldeMin ini kan?

Ya, _making love_.

Delapan tahun mereka berdua menjalin hubungan, dan selama itu yang di perbolehkan oleh Kyu hanyalah mencium dan menggerayangi tubuh bagian atas Kyuhyun. Jika tangan nakal Changmin sudah mulai bergerak ke bagian bawah, maka dengan cepat Kyuhyun akan mendorong sang namjachingu dan menjauh, serta memberikan alasan bahwa Kyuhyun belum siap untuk melangkah ke tahap yang selanjutnya.

Changmin tahu diri. Ia tidak berniat memaksa jika memang Kyu belum siap. Dan selama ini ia sudah berusaha menahan dirinya, bahkan terkadang, ketika melihat penampilan Kyu yang terbilang cukup sexy dan menggoda birahinya, Changmin terus saja berusaha menahan dirinya.

Namun untuk kali ini, Ia sudah tak ingin menahannya lagi. Lihat saja, sudah delapan tahun mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih, dan selama delapan tahu itu Kyuhyun tetap saja belum siap? Hmm...

"BabyKyu?" panggil Changmin ketika tak mendengar jawaban dari line seberang.

"N-ne, Min?" gagap Kyuhyun ketika suara Changmin membuyarkan lamunannya. Sejujurnya saat ini Kyuhyun tengah bimbang. Namja manis ini sadar, dirinyalah yang keterlaluan, membuat Changmin menunggunya selama 8 tahun ini.

Bukan. Bukannya Kyuhyun tak ingin melebur menjadi satu dengan Changmin, hanya saja ia... takut. Ya, seorang Cho Kyuhyun takut melakukan hubungan badan. Menurut cerita dari hyungnya yang berstatus sebagai uke, dan juga dari info yang Ia dapat di internet, melakukan hubungan badan dengan sesama namja itu rasanya sakit luar biasa, dan Cho Kyuhyun takut akan hal itu.

Akan tetapi jika ia memikirkan 8 tahun yang telah ia lewati bersama Changmin, sungguh sepertinya ialah yang keteraluan disini. Jika Changmin bukanlah jodohnya, tak mungkin mereka bisa bertahan selama 8 tahun ini, dengan begitu banyak halangan yang menghadang mereka. Dan lagi, sudah saatnya ia percaya kalau Changmin tak mungkin berniat menyakitinya. Jikalau memang menyakitkan, setidaknya Changminlah, namja yang ia cintailah, yang melakukan itu padanya.

"Minnie.." panggil Kyuhyun dengan agak ragu setelah sebuah keputusan tercipta dalam benaknya. "Bisakah... bisakah kau menunggu sampai... sampai ulang tahunmu nanti?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan wajah yang merona bagaikan tomat segar yang siap dinikmati.

"EEHHH?" seru Changmin tak percaya. Mimpikah ini? Benarkah BabyKyunya berkata kalau ia hanya perlu menunggu sampai ulang tahunnya yang akan tiba dalam lima belas hari lagi? "Co-coba ulang ucapanmu tadi, BabyKyu!" perintah Changmin yang ingin mendapat kepastian bahwa apa yang ia dengar bukanlah kesalahan semata.

"Ya! Aku tak mau mengulanginya lagi, Minnie," sebal Kyuhyun dengan wajah merahnya. Bayangkan saja, mengucapkan hal tadi saja sudah sangat memalukan baginya. Apalagi kalau sampai harus mengulanginya lagi!

"BabyKyu, will you be my birthday present?" tanya Changmin dengan bahasa inggrisnya yang fasih. Kemampuan berbahasanya saat ini meningkat pesat karena rasa senang yang bertupuk di hatinya.

"Ne, Minnie. I will. Saranghae." Ucap Kyuhyun cepat dan kemudian tanpa aba-aba Kyuhyun langsung menutup sambungan telephone mereka, dan langsung menjatuhkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur, sambil merasakan berbagai perasaan bertumpuk dan bercampur aduk dalam hatinya.

Sedangkan sang seme yang berada di Korea, kini berteriak keras dan tersenyum senang, sambil merasa tak sabar menunggu hari ulang tahunnya. Sang Lord VoldeMin yang juga pervert, bahkan mungkin lebih pervert dari sang appa –Jung Yunho—itu kini tengah memikirkan hal menyenangkan apa saja yang akan bisa ia lakukan terhadap tubuh menggoda namjachingunya, yang sudah berkali-kali ia mimpikan itu.

_**Flashback end**_

.

.

"Kau tak lupa kan, BabyKyu?" tanya Changmin lagi sambil memerikan butterfly kiss di sepanjang leher dan bahu namjachingunya.

"N-ne, Minnie. A-aku..umhh.. tidak lupa.." sahut Kyuhyun dengan agak susah karena rangsangan dari Changmin cukup menganggu kinerja tubuhnya.

Dan lagi-lagi Changmin kembali menguasai bibir dan lehernya, hingga sang leader dari Suju mendatangi mereka karena sudah waktunya untuk kembali ke dorm.

.

.

.

_**2 days left until Changmin's Birthday**_

"Hyuuuungg~!" seruan keras itu terdengar di dorm bawah, dimana para uke kini sedang berkumpul. Mau tahu kenapa mereka bisa berkumpul begitu? Yah, jelas karena sekarang ini evil maknae kita memaksa untuk mengadakan pertemuan yang intinya adalah petuah-petuah dan wejangan dan juga berbagai informasi mengenai yang namanya making love dengan namja yang dicintai.

Saat ini tengah berkumpul Sungmin, Ryeowook dan leader mereka, Leeteuk. Dan asal muasal teriakan Kyu itu adalah ketika Sungmin mulai menggoda maknae itu dan berkata kalau untuk menghadapi seme yang sepertinya pervert seperti Changmin, menjadi liar adalah pilihan yang buruk jika ingin selamat da tidak berakhir di tempat tidur sampai berhari-hari.

"Minnie tidak mungkin seperti itu!" seru Kyuhyun kesal karena namjachingunya di sebut seagai namja pervert.

"Darimana kau tahu, Kyu. Kau lihat sendiri appanya. Yunho-hyung itu kan sangat pervert, dan tak mungkin sifat itu tidak menurun pada Changmin!" kekeuh Sungmin.

"Ne, dan kurasa dibalik wajahnya yang terlihat polos itu, sebenarnya memang namjachingumu itu sepervert appanya. Bisa kupastikan, kau tak akan bisa berjalan dengan baik minimal untuk tiga hari ke depannya." Tambah Leeteuk yang membuat Kyuhyun makin meragu.

"Ya! Hyungdeul jangan malah menakuti Kyunnie begitu dong!" sela Ryeowook yang melihat perubahan raut wajah namdongsaengnya itu.

"Ani, Kyunnie. Biarpun mungkin saja Changmin itu pervert, tapi aku tahu kalau ia benar-benar mencintaimu, dan ia tak akan mungkin melakukan sesuatu yang bisa menyaikitimu," tamah Ryeowook seraya menepuk pundak Kyuhyun, memberikan dukungan. "Percayalah, mungkin awalnya terasa sakit, namun kau pasti bisa mengatasinya karena kau bersama Changmin. Dan jika kau bisa melewati sakitnya, kenikmatan yang tak pernah kau rasakan, akan menghampirimu." Lanjut Ryeowook dengan wajah yakinnya.

.

.

.

_**One Day left until Changmin's Birthday**_

Di sebuah kamar yang separuh bagiannya berwarna pink, terlihat seorang namja dengan surai coklat ikalnya kini tengah membongkar seluruh isi lemarinya. Dan tak hanya itu, Kabinet yang terisi dengan aksesoris semacam kalung dan juga topi pun tak luput dari aksi tangan tak berperikebendaan oleh seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

"YA! Kyunnie, apa yang lakukan?" seru seorang namja aegyo dengan sandal kelincinya yang langsung membulatkan kedua matanya ketika melihat keadaan kamarnya yang sungguh berantakan.

"Hyuuung~ " rengek Kyuhyun yang kini duduk tak berdaya di antara tumpukan baju-baju miliknya. "Aku bingung, hyung," rengeknya lagi dengan raut frustasi yang begitu kentara di wajah manisnya.

"Waeyo, Kyunnie," tanya Sungmin perhatian, sambil berjalan mendekati dongsaengnya yang terlihat begitu galau.

"Besok, setelah jadwalku berakhir, Changmin memintaku datang ke Seoul International Hotel untuk _candle light dinner_ dan juga 'beristirahat' di sana sekalian," tutur Kyuhyun dengan wajah bingung.

"Lalu, apa yang bingungkan sekarang ini, Kyunnie?" tanya Sungmin yang masih belum mengerti jelas duduk perkaranya.

"Baju, hyung! Baju seperti apa yang harus kupakai?" seru Kyuhyun frustasi. Ia benar-benar bingung saat ini. Semua bajunya sudah ia lihat, dan rasanya tak ada satupun yang cocok untuk ia pakai besok.

"Ooh, mengenai baju ternyata. Mau sedikit saran dariku, Kyunnie?" ucap Sungmin yang membuat wajah Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi tertunduk, kini terangkat menatap Sungmin dengan binar-binar di matanya, yang membuat evilmaknae itu terlihat oh-so-uke.

"Jadi saranku itu..."

Hari itu dilalui Cho Kyuhyun dengan mempersiapkan baju yang akan ia pakai, dan juga membereskan kekacauan yang ia buat sendiri di kamarnya, sambil membiasakan dirinya dengan debaran-debaran gugup yang menemaninya beberapa hari ini.

.

.

.

_**February 18th, 2012 , Changmin's Birthday**_

Terlihatlah seorang namja yang baru saja turun dari sebuah mobil mewah yang kini di parkirkan oleh petugas vallet. Tubuh tinggi namun rampingnya itu kini terbalut oleh sebuah kaus rajut berwarna putih bersih berleher tinggi, dengan bagian lengan yang panjangnya melebihi pergelangan tangannya,membuat namja itu terlihat begitu imut dalam balutan baju longgarnya itu. Celana skinny jeans –yang juga berwarna putih— membalut kaki rampingnya dengan begitu pas, memperlihatkan sepasang kaki jenjang yang begitu menggugah nafsu siapapun yang melihatnya. Apalagi wajah manis dan menggoda, dengan senyum –seringai—yang membuat beberapa seme rela melakukan apa saja untuk mendapatkan senyuman tersebut.

Dengan tak banyak membuang waktu, namja tadi segera masuk ke dalam Hotel mewah yang menjulang di atasnya, dan berjalan menuju tempat janjiannya bersama sang namjachingu.

Ya, kalian tak salah tebak. Namja yang berpakaian serba putih itu adalah Cho Kyuhyun, yang kini sedang berjalan untuk menemui sang pujaan hati yang sudah_ stand_ _by_ di dalam restaurant.

Suasana yang temaram dan sangat sunyi menyambut kedatangan Kyuhyun. Begitu ia memasuki tempat itu, seorang waiter langsung mengantarkannya ke satu-satunya meja yang ada disana. Dan ketika melihat sosok yang tengah duduk sambil memperhatikannya itu, mau tak mau jantung Kyuhyun kembali berdebar. Bukan, bukan debaran gugup yang selama ini selalu menghantuinya, namun debaran halus yang akan selalu terasa ketika ia melihat namjachingunya itu. Debaran yang tak akan pernah hilang setiap kali sepasang onyxnya bertabrakan dengan sepasang onyx lain yang begitu menenangkan, sekaligus menjeratnya hingga ia tak dapat mengalihkan pandang.

"BabyKyu,"

"Minnie,"

Keduanya saling memanggil nama pasangannya dengan begitu khidmat, seakan masing-masing menganggap bahwa pasangannya adalah hal terpenting dalam hidupnya.

"Saengil Chukkae, Minnie," ucap Kyuhyun kemudian, yang berbuahkan senyum pada bibir keduanya.

Makan malam romantis yang di persiapkan oleh Changmin sampai-sampai ia membooking restaurant ini dan membuat meja lainnya di keluarkan dari sini, menyisakan meja mereka saja, dengan candle yang sudah tertata rapi di meja dan sekeliling mereka ini berjalan dengan lancar. Amat sangat lancar, karena kini rona kebahagiaan terpancar dari kedua namja yang perasaannya cinta masing-masingnya sudah sangat terbukti.

.

.

_**Room 5-13**_

"Uumhh... aahmm.. tu-tungguhhh.. Minhh..." desah Kyuhyun ketika Changmin langsung saja melumat bibirnya dengan ganas saat tubuhnya sudah masuk sempurna di dalam kamar mewah mereka.

"Aku tak mau menunggu lagi, BabyKyu, sahut Changmin kembali memagut bibir menggoda Kyuhyun dengan ganas. Tangannya menekan tengkuk Kyuhyun hingga namja manis itu tak sanggup memberikan perlawanan.

Namun bukan Kyuhyun namanya kalau ia menyerah begitu saja. Sebelum melakukan ini semua, ada satu hal yang perlu ia sampaikan pada Changmin dulu!

"Tu-tungguuhh...umhhh...Minhh... ahmmm...!" desah Kyuhyun sambil meronta dalam dekapan Changmin. Dan satu hal yang pasti Kyuhyun tahu, Changmin itu hampir selalu tak ingin menyakitinya, jadi ketika ia memberontak, Changmin pasti akan melepaskannya.

Dan tepat seperti yang Kyuhyun duga, tak lama kemudian Changmin melepaskan pagutan bibirnya dan menatap Kyuhyun dengan sedikit sebal.

"Waeyo?"

"Umm... ani. Hanya saja.." Kyuhyun dengan ragu menurunkan kerah lehernya yang tinggi, dan kini terlihatlah sebuah pita berwarna merah, yang sangat kontras dengan baju dan juga kulit putih pucat milik Kyu. Pita merah itu terikat dengan bagusnya di leher Kyuhyun, dan membuat Changmin sedikit tak mengerti.

"Saengil Chukkae, nae sarang Shim Changmin." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil berjinjit dan mengecup mesra kening sang namjachingu. "terima dan buka dulu kado dariku," lanjut Kyuhyun sambil mendongakkan lehernya, membuat pita merah itu terlihat begitu menantang. Changmin tersenyum evil setelah ia mengerti maksud namjachingu manisnya itu.

**HUPP!**

"Eh? Hyaa! Turunkan aku, Minnie!" seru kyuhyun sambil meronta dalam gendongan Changmin.

"Ukh!" seru Kyuhyun tertahan ketika tubuhnya di hempaskan dengan lembut di atas bed yang berukuran King size itu.

"Kuterima kado darimu dengan senang hati, nae BabyKyu~ " ucap Changmin seduktif sambil dengan perlahan menarik salah satu ujung pita merah itu. Changmin menarik pita itu dengan lambat, amat sangat lambat, sampai-sampai Kyuhyun menahan nafasnya dengan sedikit gugup. Masalahnya, ia bertekad dalam hati, begitu pita itu terlepas, ia akan benar-benar menyerahkan dirinya pada sang namjachingu.

**SRETT**

"Hmpphh! Umhhh..." begitu pita merah itu terlepas sempurna dari lehernya, Kyuhyun langsung menyerang bibir Changmin yang sedari tadi erus menggodanya dengan evil smirknya itu.

Da dengan begitu, dimulailah malam yang sangat panjang bagi sepasang kekasih yang akhirnya menyatukan diri setelah delapan tahun menjalin kasih.

"Aahh... Ooogh... Hyaaah... Aahhh..."

Dan pastinya, dinding di kamar itu harus siap mendengar desahan yang akan terus-menerus berkumandang di dalam kamar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Omake**_

"Teuki-hyung, mianhae, tapi bisa kau absenkan Kyuhyun dari jadwalnya sampai lima hari ke depan?" suara tenor yang terdengar di heningnya pagi itu mendapat hadiah berupa seruan khawatir dari sana.

"..."

"Ne, ini semua salahku. Aku terlalu bersemangat semalam hingga 'kegiatan' kami baru saja selesai, dan kini Kyuhyun baru saja tertidur." Sahut Changmin yang tak ingin membangunkan kekhawatiran berlebihan dari leader SuJu yang cukup_ overprotective_ terhadap maknae mereka yang memang bertubuh lemah itu. "Ne. Kurasa untuk beberapa hari ke depan kurasa Kyuhyun tak akan bisa berjalan dengan benar." Lanjut Changmin sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"..."

"Ya! Hyung! Mana mau aku menjawab pertanyaan mengenai ronde yang kami lakukan!" seru Changmin ketika mendengar balasan dari Leeteuk. "Sudahlah hyung, aku juga mau menyusul BabyKyu, capek."

"..."

"Gomawo Hyung. Ne, lima hari libur. Annyeong."

Dan tanpa menunggu jawaban Leeteuk, Changmin mematikan samungan, dan melemparkan handphoenya sembarangan, untuk bergabung dengan Kyuhyun yang terkapar tak berdaya di atas bed yang seprainya bahkan telah lepas dari springbednya.

.

.

.

**~FIN~**

**~END~**

**.**

**Annyeoooong~~~**

**Author balik lagi ke Ffn tepat di hari ultahnya uri maknae Shim Changmin, sekalian ngasih fic BDay buat Changmin nieh~**

**Sebenernya awalnya author bingung mau bikin Changmin jadi Seme ato Uke, tapi cz sekarang ini Changmin yang ultah, jadinya Changmin author jadiin seme aja deh~ #nggak ada yang nanya tuh**

**Aigooo~ ya sudahlah, sekian saja dari author, masalahnya author ngantuk, udah ngantuk, udah jam 2 pagi nih...**

**Terakhir, NO SEQUEL~!**

**Dan author minta dengan sangat :**

**REVIEW PLEASEEEE~~!**


End file.
